A Dinner for Two
by YuriAllDahWay
Summary: Out of the both of them, Kumiko always cooks dinner. But now that Kumiko is unable to cook due to tests, it's up to Reina to fend for herself. Based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr, post-series university AU.


**AN: Long story short I made this story because I saw a prompt on Tumblr and it made me giggle and think of these two. Plus I was planning on making a story about these adorable little gay babies. Oh, and shoutout to my friend that somewhat helped me write this. She's Sensitive Soybean on here (don't ask pls) and go follow her Tumblr (idiototakus) because she posts gay stuff. And gay stuff is nice, right?**

 **Have fun with this little drabble of mine.**

* * *

"Reina!" Kumiko called out, slipping into a casual outfit of jeans and a shirt. "Reina, where are you?"

The other woman gave out a quick, "Here" coming from the living room. Kumiko followed Reina's voice, smiling at the sight of the raven-haired beauty diligently reading a book.

Kumiko and Reina were in a happy relationship, both having graduated Kitauji along with the rest of their friends. Shuichi and Hazuki also found an eventual love blooming between them, the latter finally confessing his feelings on graduation day. Hazuki, of course, accepted and both of them attended the same university. Sapphire—no, wait, Midori—had decided to study overseas, somewhere in the States. The letters were few, the calls even fewer, but there was no doubt that Midori was happy where she was. As for the upperclassmen they knew, none of them held contact with the couple aside from Asuka. Asuka was off somewhere (she said it would ruin the mystery if she revealed where she was), studying music.

But altogether, all of them had gone their separate paths as they ventured off into adulthood. Kumiko and Reina were no exception.

It took a while for the both of them to get where they were, but needless to say that the couple of six months couldn't ask for anything more. While their time together was limited since they attended different universities, they found solace in the nights they shared, with Kumiko preparing dinner as always, and Reina giving her strange praises that always gave the former butterflies of joy.

Except this particular night was not one of those nights.

"Reina," Kumiko began, "I'm not going to be here tonight because I have an evening exam, so you have to fix up dinner yourself." She looked up from preparing her bag and saw Reina filling her whole line of sight. Kumiko let out a little yelp and took a step back instinctively. "D-did you hear what I said?"

Her lover gave her an unwavering blank stare as she nodded.

"W-well," the brunette shrugged on her purse, holding the strap a bit too tightly. "I'll be going now," was what she said, but Kumiko stayed where she was, her feet rooted to the wooden flooring of their apartment. She knew that she probably looked like an idiot, just standing there with Reina staring back, but she wanted to lean in and give the raven-haired beauty a kiss goodbye before leaving.

It was just that she was too shy to actually do it.

Suddenly Reina gave a fluttering laugh, music that sang in the air, and smiled. Kumiko was confused yet intrigued at this turn of events, but quickly flushed as Reina closed the distance between the both of them.

"Have a safe trip," Reina mumbled against her lips.

Kumiko could only nod vigorously and trip on her way out the door, butterflies batting their wings against her stomach.

 _Six months into the relationship and I still act like a high-school student_ , she told herself, a pink color filling her cheeks as the sensation of Reina's kiss tickled her lips.

-x-

Kumiko let out a deep sigh as she boarded the train. It was a rather long walk from her apartment to the train station since the taxis never ran so late, and she was too late for the last bus of the day, so Kumiko had to speed-walk (that was an understatement of course, she sprinted) all the way to the station. And luckily for her, few people were on this particular train.

She collapsed—very unlady-like—on the seat next to her.

Suddenly she remembered about a certain black-haired woman back in her apartment.

Quickly pulling out of her phone from her purse, she sent Reina a text.

 _Did you find something to eat yet?_

It took a moment or two before Reina read the message. But what confused the brunette the most was that her lover hadn't replied.

Kumiko furrowed her brow in confusion and she sent another text.

 _Reina?_

Once again it was read, but had no reply. Kumiko waited for the familiar three dots to appear, but it never came.

Concern was beginning to set in.

 _Reina, I know you're reading this._

Read.

 _Reina, are you okay?_

The three dots finally appeared and Kumiko gave a sigh of relief.

 _Yes._

The brunette's thumbs flew across the screen as she typed her reply.

 _What took you so long to reply?_

 _I was finding something to eat._

Kumiko raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 _Really? What is it?_

Three dots appeared and once Reina's message sent, Kumiko's eyes widened.

Reina sent a picture of her cutting a vanilla-crème Oreo with a knife and a fork, on top of a plastic plate.

Kumiko stared at her phone, unable to find words. All she could was stare at the picture that her beloved Reina had sent her.

Needless to say, she was speechless.

The brunette locked her phone and slouched in the plastic train seat, bringing a hand to cover her eyes in exasperation.

 _How did it come to this?_ She wondered.

-x-

Kumiko exhaled heavily through her nose, feeling physically and emotionally drained. With downcast eyes, she inserted her key into the doorknob of her apartment.

The test was undeniably hard, far harder than what she had expected.

Or maybe part of that was because she was distracted by the image of what Reina had sent her.

Kumiko frowned as she opened the door, her thoughts going back to her lover's picture.

 _Where in the world did she even get the idea to—_

The brunette stopped where she was, the overwhelming smell of smoke hitting her in the face with almost physical force. She let out a noise of disgust as her hand flew to cover her nose and mouth.

"Reina?!" Her cry was slightly muffled, but the raven-haired woman heard it and she appeared with what seemed to be a piece of charcoal in her hands. But after closer inspection Kumiko realized with dread that it wasn't a charcoal at all.

It was a cup of instant noodles charred to a crisp.

"Oh. My. God." The brunette said, her eyes wide with horror.

She didn't realize that Reina _that_ horrible at cooking.

"What did you do?" Kumiko asked, her hand muffling her voice but not her surprise.

Her lover was as stoic as ever.

"I forgot the water."

The brunette's hand slid from her mouth and nose to her forehead. How did Reina not set the entire complex on fire?

"Come on," she mumbled, "let's throw that away and make a proper dinner."

-x-

"Thank you for the food," Reina declared. She set down her utensils on her plate and stared at Kumiko, who did the same.

"No problem," muttered Kumiko, sighing a bit. The smell of smoke was still in the air, and she tried her best not to gag. She stared at Reina.

Reina stared back.

"Why?" was all that Kumiko managed to get out. She was still shocked over the fact that Reina almost burned down the entire building; despite the air of refined elegance the black-haired woman kept about her, Kumiko knew better than anyone else that Reina was much more than she let on.

"Why not?" Reina almost hid the coy smile on her face from Kumiko. Almost.

The brunette responded with a very deep frown. "You're a horrible cook."

This time, Reina gave an unbridled grin as she rested her elbow on the table and propped her chin on her palm. "And you're a horrible person."

Kumiko's frown turned into an expression similar to her lover's. She extended a hand so that she could intertwine her fingers with Reina's.

"At least we're both horrible," the brunette mumbled, leaning over the small table to give a peck on Reina's lips.


End file.
